


На секунду отвернулся!

by WTF_StarWars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_StarWars/pseuds/WTF_StarWars
Summary: Реван сумел сбежать с Дромунд-Кааса самостоятельно и раньше, чем предполагалось в KOTOR-2. Что он увидит по возвращении





	На секунду отвернулся!

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [ДайСё](http://daisyo.diary.ru)

Ревана упорно не отпускало ощущение дежавю.

— Знаешь, как это называется? — спросил он. — На секунду отвернулся — а у вас уже бардак!

— Не на секунду, а почти на два года, — проворчал собеседник.

— В прошлый раз меня не было год, — вздохнул Реван. — Вернувшись, я обнаружил стабильное превышение допустимой нагрузки на звезду Лехона, неоправданный рост военной промышленности и катастрофическое падение уровня образования на Коррибане, но Империя еще хотя бы существовала. Сейчас я отсутствовал вдвое дольше. Поведай мне, Найджел, что вы успели натворить.

— Меня теперь зовут Дарт Нихилус, — поправил его Найджел.

— Это, конечно, большое достижение, — кивнул Реван. — Подожди... Нихилус, значит? Найджел, ты древнеситхский вообще учил или просто полистал краткий разговорник для коррибанских туристов?

Белая маска с равнодушно-черными глазницами осталась непроницаемой, но Сила Найджела взвихрилась, выдавая возмущение.

— Учил! 

— Тогда объясни мне, будь так любезен, какого хатта ты взял себе имя, в дословном переводе означающее «Властелин Ничего»? — Реван постарался сделать голос как можно более проникновенным. Найджела, кажется, не впечатлило.

— Мне подходит, — буркнул тот.

— Я вижу, — подтвердил Реван. — Скажем так, ты сильно изменился за это время. Давно началось?

— Года полтора назад, — Найджел повел плечами, начал перебирать пальцами края собственного пояса. — А что мне было делать? Ты опять удрал непонятно куда, не все даже знали достоверно, что ты жив. Да и опасались тебя после истории со Звездной Кузницей.

Реван поморщился. В висках заныло: напомнили о себе те части разума, из которых он всего с месяц назад удалил последние следы ментальных блоков и закладок.

— Звездную Кузницу можно восстановить, взрыв был далеко не таким сильным, как выглядел со стороны. А снова взять на себя звание Лорда я, уж извини, в то время не мог.

Он все еще помнил, как тянуло тогда к своим, к созданной им стране, к поверившим ему людям — и как шептало что-то в закоулках сознания: «Джедай-джедай-джедай, светлый, не можешь служить ситхам, не должен служить ситхам, добей Империю, уничтожь Империю...». Еще не до конца восстановившаяся память была не в силах подсказать, как вырвать этот шепот из головы — и Реван смог только исказить его смысл, отправившись уничтожать Империю. Ту, которой правил Вишейт.

— А Республика, знаешь ли, очень хотела нас добить, — продолжил Найджел. — Ведь большая часть имперского флота осталась у Лехона. Вот и пришлось применять... альтернативные системы вооружения.

— Короче говоря, в первой же действительно тяжелой схватке ты сожрал корабли Республики, — перевел Реван.

— Только флагман, — буркнул Найджел. — Я же не бездонный. Был.

— Периодически такое повторялось, ты решил, что это хороший тактический ход, и постепенно каждая битва с Республикой стала оканчиваться твоим обедом, — кивнул Реван. — Не знаю, насколько это было оправданно: не видел и судить не могу. Но, Найджел! Тебе вообще известно, что на ранних стадиях голод Силы излечим?

Найджел промолчал, только треснула под пальцами черная ткань.

— Нет, — произнес он наконец.

Реван подавил вздох.

— Понимаю. Это я в неумолимой жажде знаний загонял в угол каждого второго из мастеров и вытряхивал из него что-нибудь интересное, а единственный на Дантуине ситхский голокрон задолбал вопросами в первый же день. Ты был нормальным юнлингом и подобными извращениями не страдал. Но я не верю, что на Коррибане не осталось никого, кто не мог подсказать, что делать в подобных случаях! В конце концов, после Утера в Академии засела Трея, она владеет нужной информацией... — Реван осекся. — Так. Найджел. Что вы сделали с моим мастером?

— Мы немного поссорились, — уклончиво произнес Найджел.

— Она хоть жива?

— Да.

— Отлично, остальное решаемо, — Реван встряхнул головой. — Итак, тебе никто не смог или не захотел помочь. Почему?

— Мы все немного поссорились, — уточнил Найджел.

— Переформулирую вопрос, — Реван подумал, что общение с Бастилой определенно пошло ему на пользу: раньше он был не настолько терпелив. — Кто сейчас правит Империей ситхов?

— Мы, — помолчав, ответил Найджел.

— Мы — это кто?

— Я и Дарт Сион.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Реван. — Если ты правишь Империей, тогда что ты забыл на окраине какого-то Силой забытого городка на Ансионе? Или территории ситхов расширились настолько, что эта планета уже включена в состав государства?

— Я здесь тренируюсь, — коротко ответил Найджел. 

— Замечательно. В чем?

— Не жрать всё подряд, — Найджел повернул голову, уставившись пустыми черными глазницами в лицо Ревану. — Я постоянно впитываю чужие жизни, даже если не желаю этого. Люди, находящиеся рядом со мной, медленно умирают. Скоро, когда я буду пролетать по космосу, на моем пути станут гаснуть звезды. Не хочу.

— И ты учишься контролировать себя, высаживаясь для этого на планеты, которых не жалко, — подытожил Реван. — Достойное стремление. Но вернемся к вопросам управления Империей. Что вы с Сионом, кем бы он ни был, делаете для этого?

— Я отбиваю нападения республиканского флота, — мрачно ответил Найджел. — Сион охотится за джедаями.

Реван испытал отчетливое желание подержаться за голову. Ощущение дежавю стало еще острее.

— Кретины. Остолопы. Идеологические последователи Малака.

— Объясни, — в черных провалах маски Найджела сверкнуло золото.

— Возьмем для примера дантуинский анклав, — вздохнул Реван. — Побитый бомбардировками, загнанный под землю, но непобежденный. Найджел, ты сам в нем учился, пусть и позже меня. Ответь, сколько Темных Лордов вышло оттуда за последние сто лет?

— Трое. Вы с Малаком и Экзар Кун.

— Вот! Трое Темных Лордов. Около десятка просто Лордов, на уровне того же Утера. И одна непонятная хрень, — Реван красноречиво смерил взглядом Найджела. — Как думаешь, пригодится нам такая кузница кадров? Особенно если учесть, что джедаи прекрасно справляются с поиском одаренных по всей галактике и дают неплохое начальное образование?

— Я не хрень, я Лорд!

— Найджел, сколько тебе лет? — терпеливо спросил Реван.

— Это не имеет значения.

— Так я отвечу: тебе девятнадцать. И когда я видел тебя последний раз, до Лорда кое-кому еще было, как до прародины раката верхом на протокольном дроиде. Допускаю, ты и совершенствовался эти два года: любому ситху хочется стать сильнейшим. Но пока что я вижу не Лорда, а непонятную хрень, пытающуюся присосаться к моей Силе и думающую, что я этого не замечаю!

Найджел резко оборвал почти сформированную технику.

— Вот поэтому мне и надо тренироваться, — буркнул он.

— Ладно, — Реван поддернул рукава плаща. — Насколько я понял, моя Империя распалась на кучу враждующих фракций, которые вместо того, чтобы заняться делом, упоенно доказывают друг другу, кто здесь самый лордный Лорд. Республика тем временем пытается придавить всё это сборище, а доблестные остатки флота с тобой во главе героически сопротивляются.

— А потом появляется в очередной раз куда-то пропавший Реван и требует отчета, — саркастически добавил Найджел. 

— Я был занят, — отрезал Реван. Не объяснять же, что уже во второй раз попался прислужникам Вишейта и провел два увлекательнейших года в застенках на Дромунд-Каасе. 

Сила Найджела красноречиво колыхнулась. Под маской явно спряталась язвительная улыбка.

— Мне уже интересно, как ты будешь собирать по осколкам всё, что осталось от Империи.

— С твоей помощью, — усмехнулся Реван. — Как временного командующего флотом.

— А с чего ты взял, что я буду на твоей стороне? — от маски веяло холодным дыханием Нафемы.

Реван хмыкнул про себя. Потому что ты слаб и неопытен, Найджел, потому что ты устал сражаться со всем миром и хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь забрал у тебя эту ношу. Иначе не обвинял бы меня, что ушел непонятно куда и всех бросил. Но такого ответа не простит ни один ситх.

Коротким движением он схватил Найджела за руку. Закутанное в черную ткань запястье податливо промялось под пальцами, словно бы Реван стиснул наполненную гелем перчатку. Кожу обожгло холодом, тысячи тонких жгутов потянулись к Силе через ладонь, стремясь выпить из Ревана жизнь и тепло. 

— Твои одежды не открывают ни сантиметра тела, — он сильнее сжал пальцы, не позволяя Найджелу освободить руку. — Потому что, если снять маску, твое лицо начнет оплывать, расползаться, теряя форму. Назвать тебя человеком в биологическом смысле уже сложно.

— Спасибо, я в курсе, — отрезал Найджел. — Отпусти. Когда ко мне прикасаются, я не могу контролировать поглощение.

— Зато я в состоянии защититься, — парировал Реван. — Знаешь, что с тобой происходит, Найджел? Постоянно выпивая больше чужой Силы, чем можешь усвоить, ты заставил тело непрерывно поглощать ее излишки. Избыточное наполнение материи Силой привело к тому, что клетки твоей плоти начали переходить в энергетическую форму существования, распадаясь при этом. А жить, когда часть тела материальна, а часть — не совсем, невозможно. И твоя Сила пытается довести процесс до логического завершения, сделав из тебя призрака. Для этого требуется всё больше и больше энергии. Возникает то, что в древности называли голодом Силы.

— Очень занимательная лекция, — кивнул Найджел. — Я признателен за попытку позаботиться о моем образовании, выражаю восхищение уровнем твоих знаний и всё прочее. А теперь, может быть, отпустишь мою руку? Не хотелось бы отбирать ее силой. 

Реван усмехнулся, но разжал скованные холодом пальцы. Не хотелось бы, как же. Просто Найджел понимает, что не справится. Благоразумный.

— Возвращаясь к вопросу о том, почему ты встанешь на мою сторону, — произнес он. — Я не смогу исцелить тебя, приведя в норму циркуляцию Силы в твоем теле и восстановив распавшиеся клетки. Но я знаю тех, кто может это сделать. Скажи, ты когда-нибудь бывал в Долине Лордов?

— Допустим, — осторожно сказал Найджел.

— Не в той Долине, где ведутся археологические раскопки и куда бегают за острыми ощущениями студенты Академии. В настоящей.

Сила Найджела коротко всколыхнулась, выдавая заинтересованность. 

— Значит, не бывал, — кивнул Реван. — Четыре гробницы перед зданием Академии — фальшивка. Приманка для дураков. Настоящая Долина Лордов — там, где археологические раскопки обрываются провалом с каменным месивом на дне.

— Иллюзия? — медленно произнес Найджел.

Реван кивнул.

— И что мешает мне отправиться туда самому? Теперь, когда я знаю, где искать?

— А кто ты для Лордов? — пожал плечами Реван. — Они не послушают покалечившегося по собственной глупости мальчишку. 

— А ты считаешь, что сможешь убедить их помочь мне.

— Убедил ведь согласиться на создание Академии, — усмехнулся Реван. 

Найджел промолчал, дергаными движениями перебирая полу плаща. Левое запястье все еще оставалось вдвое тоньше правого, пережатое пальцами Ревана и не расправившееся обратно. 

— Ладно, — ответил он наконец. — Но учти, ты должен справиться за год. Иначе твоя плата будет для меня бесполезна.

— Успею, — согласился Реван. — Мне тоже выгоднее иметь полноценного соратника, чем нематериальную аномалию, жрущую всё, что не успеет удрать.


End file.
